Farthest To The Right
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: According to Murphy's Law, everything that can go wrong, will. Maybe that explains it all. KendallxCamille.


There are so many things that could go wrong in Hollywood. There are so many things that could go wrong in the band before they even make it big time or even release their first single. There are so many things that could go wrong, period.

According to Murphy's Law, everything that can go wrong, will.

And that was why Kendall always ended up there, in the plastic chair farthest to the right (as far away from Bitters as possible), pouring out his heart and mind and all his worries, concerns, heartaches, memories, just everything that _is_ him to her.

The first time it was coincident. He was there, looking solemn and down, so different than what he usually looked like, and she was there, rehearsing a new script, so she sat down next to him, asked those two little words.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her like a child who had just gotten a bad boo-boo on his elbow with watery eyes and a quivering Adam's apple. "Everything." It was almost a sob.

She quirked a smile. "I thought I was the drama queen here, Kendall." Which was true, because there was no bigger melodramatic than Camille at the Palm Woods.

He knew that, too, so a small smile split his lips. "Yeah." Then it was like everything was fine, as if that one sentence awakened the strength and confidence of Kendall Knight. His smile widened, his dimples prominent against his skin. "Thanks."

"No problem." She passed it off as no big deal because it wasn't. She was just helping a friend. He would've done the same for her. Camille held up her script, offered him another smile. "Help me practice?"

He grabbed the script without a second thought. "Of course."

And then it was like the conversation never happened, as if it was her imagination, and they ran lines until they were burned into the memory of both teens.

The second time it happened it was actually Kendall who walked up to her. She had been sitting there for something like an hour, just staring wide eyed at the still pool. When he reached her, she moved over without a word, giving him room to sit down. He asked the question that time.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't look up. "Logan broke up with me." He already knew that, but he said nothing as she continued. "I deserve it, anyway. I kissed James."

There weren't really any words to comfort her, so he just told her something else. "Jo broke up with me, too." He felt her questioning eyes on the side of his face. "I don't know; something about the show. Maybe she broke up with me for Jett." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about you and Logan."

He leaned back on the chair, spreading his legs as much as he could in the small space, his leg resting against hers. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like wasting a day of my life, feeling sorry about myself."

"You just said you were sorry, though…"

He looked over at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "I said I was sorry for _you_, not for me."

It was such a Kendall answer, she couldn't help but smile. "Okay, how about this? You be sorry for me and I'll be sorry for you."

"Sounds like we got a deal."

Her smile turned into a pout as she looked at him. "Aw, Kendall, move over. You're hogging up all the space!"

Kendall laughed. "What are you talking about? There's plenty of space." He grabbed her arms gently, moving her until she was positioned between his legs and laid her down on his chest. "See? Tons of room, just for you."

And as she snuggled into his warm chest, trying to get comfortable, she found she didn't have any more complaints.

The third time, she was looking for him. She'd gotten accustomed to their late night talks, she _liked_ them, too, in a weird way, so she came out every night around midnight, walked to the pool, and looked for him. If he was there, then something was wrong. It was her job to fix it.

She found him that night in the same chair as always, the one farthest to the right. She sat down next to him, and when he opened his arms in invitation, she slipped back against his chest, just like last time.

"What's wrong?"

As he sighed, the hold around her waist tightened. "My dad… He sent me and Katie a letter yesterday. Said he wants to come visit us."

"I don't get it." Her thin eyebrows furrowed. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"'Cause my dad is a bad man. He left us all when I was seven and Katie wasn't even three months old. He only wants to come because I'm famous now." And then a word Camille had never heard Kendall utter slipped out of his mouth.

"Just tell him not to come." A sudden smirk took over her petite features. "Or, if you want, tell him to come and I can get him arrested… your choice."

Her attempt to cheer him up was rewarded with a chuckle. "I kind of don't want to know what you have in mind."

"Then I won't tell you." That got a real laugh, rumbling out of his chest. She smiled in victory.

"Thanks, Camille, but I think I'll just tell Bitters not to let him in. I doubt it'll turn into a big deal…" He sighed. "I just wish he wouldn't have even bothered."

"Hey." She looked up at him seriously while he peered down at her. "You can't feel sorry about your self, remember? That's why I'm here."

His lips turned up at the corners. "Yeah, you're right."

"I know." She smiled, settling back into his chest. "I'm always right."

Then they fell into a comfortable banter-filled blueprint, where they kept on talking until they both fell asleep on that chair, farthest to the right, her head on his chest and his head leaning down on hers.

After that night, they met there every night, even if nothing was weighing down on either of them. It was just something they did late at night, when the whole world was sleeping, sharing secrets and whispers for only them to hear.

But that particular night, Kendall wasn't the same, he was fidgety and constantly looking down. She pursed her lips in displeasure and asked that question again, those two little words.

"What's wrong?"

The question didn't calm him down like usual, this time it riled him up until he could do nothing but shout out everything that passed through his mind. "We're in Hollywood! Everything can go wrong! Griffin can send us home at any second, Gustavo can replace with another band in the blink of an eye, the record company can just decide they don't like us anymore!"

He didn't even waste time to take a breath.

"James' mom or any of the guys' moms can come up here and take them away any time they feel like it! And every day we have to learn new songs, new dance moves, new harmonies, new everything! Nothing's the same anymore and I—"

Camille did the only thing she could think of to calm him down. She brought both her hands against his cheeks in something like a slap—that was definitely going to leave a mark—and pulled his face to hers in a soft kiss.

He stopped talking immediately.

She lingered there for a couple more seconds before the girl pulled away with a smile. "Better?" He nodded dumbly. "Good." Then she leaned back on his chest as if nothing happened.

"Camille…?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause (though she could hear the light smacking of his lips as if he was opening them and closing them again like a fish in his scramble for words). "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "It seemed like the thing to do."

Kendall responded by pulling her into another, longer kiss, pressing his chapped lips against her smooth ones until he didn't have any more oxygen left in his lungs. They pulled away for a gasp of air.

Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to get her heartbeat down. "Why'd you do that?"

"It seemed like the thing to do."

As if they made an unspoken agreement, they met again in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue, leaning against each other like the other was their rock, the only thing keeping them grounded to the Earth.

After that night, they met at the plastic chair farthest to the right, at all hours of the day, because everything that can go wrong _will_, but not when they were together.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm surprised I wrote a straight pairing, too lol But I think KendallxCamille is cute (way cuter than KendallxJo, anyway). They're probably my second favorite straight pairing behind JamesxKatie :) Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
